This invention relates to the treatment of skin disorders, including acne and hirsutism, and for conditioning the skin using compositions containing small molecules.
In view of the vast number of skin disorders diagnosed to date, a large amount of research has been conducted regarding the treatment of such disorders. Although many skin disorders are not considered dangerous, if left untreated irreversible physical scarring can result.
There are a number of treatments known to alleviate the symptoms of skin disorders, and include oral, intravenous, and topical delivery of compositions containing active agents, as well as surgical procedures such as laser therapy. However, such treatments may result in unpleasant side effects, tend to be suppressive rather than curative, are costly, and/or tend to worsen the disorder.
There exists a continued need in the art for alternative methods of alleviating the symptoms and/or resolving skin disorders and for conditioning the skin.